Lover's Road
by lovelikepoetryx
Summary: Hermione has been in love with Draco since the first day of Hogwarts. When Ginny takes her to a party, and a truth-spilling potion is slipped into her drink, she tells him.  Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Ever since hermione's first day at hogwarts, there has always been a certain slytherin that had her attention. Even though he hurt her, and called her a mudblood, she loved him. But she was always careful about keeping that secret close to her heart, because she knew how people (especially him) would react if they found out. But when a truth spilling potion is slipped into Hermione's drink as a joke, she accidentally spills that secret to none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, help me zip up this dress will you?" Ginny asked. Hermione walked over and zipped up the dress for her. It was a cherry red, strapless dress that reached mid-thigh, and it looked extremely stunning with her bright red hair. "Thanks." she said. Then she turned to Hermione. "What are you wearing?"<p>

They were going to a party in a deserted classroom somewhere in Hogwarts. Hermione had never attended one herself, but Ginny was always going, and she said they were a lot of fun. She also mentioned that Hermione needed to put the books away and have a little fun, or she'd force her to herself.

"I have no idea." Hermione said. "I don't really have anything. I don't usually go to parties or dress up." Ginny tapped her finger on her chin for a moment before going to her wardrobe and pulling out a dark blue, long-sleeve dress that reached mid-thigh. "That thing looks like it belongs on a five year old girl. It would never fit me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and threw the dress to Hermione. "Just try it on. It'll look sexy." Hermione put the dress on and was surprised at how comfortable it was. It clung to her body like it was damp spandex.

"I don't know.." Hermione said. "You don't think it's _too_ sexy?" Ginny laughed aloud when she heard this.

"_Too_ sexy? There's no such thing as _too_ sexy! You look stunning! Now let me just do a make up and hair spell.." Ginny said, as she waved her wand in Hermione's face. Hermione looked in the mirror and her mouth dropped. She never thought of herself to be sexy, but here she was. She wondered what Draco would think if he saw her tonight. Would he think she was sexy too? She smiled brightly and hugged Ginny. "You ready?" Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded, and they began walking to the party.

When they got there, Hermione's eyes went wide. There were people dancing. No, not classy ballroom dancing like at the Yule Ball. _Grinding_. People were drinking hard liquor, and smoking cigarettes.. It was definitely not what she expected. But then again.. what _had_ she expected?

"Come on, let's get something to drink." Ginny said, pulling Hermione's arm toward the table with the alcohol and snacks. Ginny poured both of them shots of something that smelled a lot like rubbing alcohol and handed her one. "Come onnnn." She said, as Hermione looked at the drink with a frown on her face.

"Fuck it." Hermione said, and she swallowed the drink in one swallow. She made a face at Ginny. "That's disgusting." She said, coughing.

"You're supposed to have a chaser!" Ginny laughed, giving Hermione a Butterbeer to wash it down with. After Hermione's coughing-fit ended, she looked around. There were people from all four houses here. She wondered if Draco was somewhere around here.. knowing him, he would be. She decided to keep an eye out for him. "Come on, 'Mione. Let's go dance!" She dragged Hermione to the middle of the room where bodies were grinding and dancing together. They started dancing, and not even a minute in, a guy starts dancing with Ginny. Hermione continues dancing, but feels a bit awkward just dancing by herself now that Ginny was dancing with someone. She decided to go and get another drink. As she walked more toward the table, she saw him standing there. Pansy was trying to grind on him next to the alcohol table, but she was doing a terrible job at it. She looked more like she was having a seizure. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

"Stop, Pansy. I'm not in the mood." he said. When he looked up, he saw Hermione staring at him. Hermione got ahold of herself and walked toward the alcohol table, pouring herself another shot and acting like she didn't notice him starting. "Granger, is that you?" He asked, walking toward her. He stopped when she looked at him, and he smirked. "Not half-bad for a mudblood." He said. He went over to the drinks and mixed something together, and handed it to her. "If you're not a pussy, drink this." he said, handing her the drink he made. She eyed him suspiciously, but took the drink. She was grateful to have any sort of contact with him. And he was kind enough to make her a drink.

"Let me drink this first." She said, pointing to her shot. She downed it, and drank some butterbeer to help it go down smoothly. She wanted to look like a bad ass in front of him. And she seemed to have pulled it off, because he looked impressed. Although she was starting to get a bit dizzy. She didn't know if drinking his drink was such a good idea, but she did. She gulped it down, trying to impress him, and he laughed. _I made him laugh_, she thought, smiling as the room began to spin.

"Good, good." he said. "Now tell me, Granger. Do you have any secrets I should know about? Anything you've never told anyone that I could someday use against you?"

Hermione looked at him. "Well the fact that I've been in love with you since the first day of Hogwarts is probably a good one." She said. She gasped and covered her mouth, while Draco's eyes went wide.

"What did you just say?" he asked. She pushed him away and ran toward Ginny, who was grinding on Dean. She poked her to get her attention. She must have had an extremely scared look on her face, because Ginny immediately stopped dancing and asked her what was wrong.

"Um, nothing's wrong." She said, calming herself down. She felt the effects of a truth-spilling potion in her body. She cursed herself for trusting him. "I'm just going to go get some air. I didn't want you to worry if you couldn't find me." she said. Ginny nodded and started dancing with Dean again, while Hermione ran out of the room faster than she had ever run before.


	2. Chapter 2

****[AN: Just a note, this story takes place during the sixth year of Hogwarts, and Sirius isn't dead.]

She didn't stop running until she reached the girl's dormitory of the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't believe what she had done. Granted, it wasn't actually her fault, but she still couldn't believe it. Draco knew. Oh god, he knew! Hermione burried her face in her pillow. Who knew what he would do to her now. He had always been cruel. He would probably tell everyone. She didn't know why she loved him in the first place, but she did. She couldn't explain it.

She fell asleep like that, face-first in her pillow. She was awoken by Ginny, who was shaking her fiercely. She looked up at Ginny who was looking down and frowning at her.

"What the hell happened last night?" Ginny asked. "I didn't see you for the rest of the night, and I was pretty drunk so I didn't really think much about it until this morning."

"Uhm," Hermione tried to straighten out her hair. "I got pretty drunk last night too, so I just came up here and went to bed."

"Oh, okay." Ginny said. "Well come on and get cleaned up so we can go and get breakfast." Hermione groaned and burried her head in her pillow again. She would have to face him sooner or later.

When she was showered and clean, Hermione and Ginny went to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. When they entered the room, nothing happened. Hermione expected at least a few glances her way, if Draco had told anyone. She looked toward the Slytherin table to see that he wasn't even there. She breathed out a sigh of relief and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Ron.

"Merlin, Hermione. You look exhausted." Ron said, filling his plate up with eggs and bacon. Hermione began to do the same as she looked away.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." She lied, glancing in Ginny's direction and begging her with her eyes not to say anything.

"Yeah, we were up all night studying." Ginny said. Apparently, Ginny didn't want Ron knowing about the previous night either.

"Oh, well it's Saturday. So what do you guys want to do today?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled at him and she saw Harry blush. Those two would end up together sooner or later.

"Hm.." Ginny thought for a moment. "We could go to Hogsmeade. I've been wanting to go to this little shop I found.." Ginny trailed off as the doors to the Great Hall opened, and in came Draco Malfoy, looking particularly angry. He stormed to the Slytherin table and stopped when he reached Blaise Zabini. He then drew out his wand.

Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was shouted whispers. She caught a few words such as "How could-" and "Bloody hell, Zabini!"

Hermione decided that now would be a good time to dismiss herself, just in case Draco decided to come to her and say something. She really didn't want to have to deal with that right now. So she excused herself, saying that she had some things she needed to take care of and left the Great Hall.

She hid out in the library. Of course that wasn't the best hiding spot, considering that it was the one place her friends always looked for her. But Draco didn't know that.

She sat down and grabbed a book out of the romance section. Nobody knew she had a love for romance novels, but of course she kept that a secret. Nobody needed to know that Hermione loved anything other than education.

Part of the reason she even became the braniac that she is now is because she wanted to impress Draco. Although that never worked. He still never noticed.

She read until she felt someone sit at the chair across from her. She looked up from her book for a brief moment to see Draco reading The Daily Prophet, and not doing a very good job at hiding the fact that he was looking at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can actually." He said. "Let me get this straight. You're in love with me."

Hermione paused for a moment before rolling her eyes. "No, you're mistaken."

"You told me last night."

"I was lying to mess with you."

"I gave you a truth-spilling potion. You couldn't have been lying."

"You didn't give me anything, Malfoy." She spat. She set the book down and stood up, pushing the chair back. She walked over to him and leaned down so that she was facing him. "You probably just imagined it. You were drunk, after all." She said. And with that, she walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco's POV_

Bloody hell.

He couldn't get the image of her in that tight dress out of his head. The way it hung perfectly on her curves, or the way she downed that shot like she was a pro. But the thing he couldn't get out of his head the most, was what she had told him. It was Blaise's idea to slip the potion into her drink. Originally, he had been against it. He didn't want to talk to her anyway. But Blaise called him a chicken shit, and nobody calls Draco Malfoy a chicken shit. _Nobody_. So he took the potion and gave it to her, thinking it was nothing.

He doesn't know whether he regrets it, or he's happy about it.

For one, ever since that moment, he's thought of her in a different light. Of course he always thought she was attractive. It would take a blind man not to see that. But he never thought anything other than that. Until the moment when she spoke last night.

_"Well the fact that I've been in love with you since the first day of Hogwarts is probably a good one."_

How was that even possible? He was so cruel to her. He basically tortured her and her friends since the day he had met her. How is it possible that she could feel anything but hatred toward him?

And how could he have let Blaise talk him into something like that?

Of course when Blaise asked him what Hermione had told him, he lied and said that the potion hadn't worked on her. And at that moment, Draco was glad that Blaise was drunk enough to believe it.

_"It didn't work?" he had shouted drunkenly at Draco. "That's- that's terrible!"_ And then he started to sob.

When Draco woke up this morning, he went straight out to the common room and sat down on the couch near the fire. The first year boys that were sitting on the nearest couch bursted out laughing when they saw him.

"What?" he asked. They continued laughing. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you blokes?" He shouted at him. That shut up quickly after that, and a small brunette first year spoke up.

"You.. uh.. have writing on your face." He said.

"And a mustache!" One said, but quickly covered his mouth. Draco rushed to the bathroom and saw that he did indeed have a mustache on his face. Along with the words "I love hot mudbloods" written on his forehead. What had happened last night?

He washed his face and stormed into the great hall to give Blaise a piece of his mind. This was definitely his idea.


End file.
